Nature boy
by Dicktremayne
Summary: AU Moulin Rouge! 1899 : John, un jeune poète plein d'espoir, s'installe à Montmartre : au cœur de la vie de bohème. EN COURS
1. Ch 1 : Nature Boy

**CHAPITRE 1** | **rating T** | **AU Moulin Rouge ! | Sherlock **créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss  
>Le scénario du film a été écrit par Baz Luhrmann<p>

Christian est remplacé par John ! Quant aux autres personnages... vous verrez bien.

**NOTE : **Allez ! Je me lance dans une autre fic sur plusieurs chapitres. Basée sur _Moulin Rouge ! _de Baz Lurhmman, un film que j'affectionne beaucoup. J'hésitais entre du Johnlock et du Moriatson... je vous laisse la surprise. J'ai un peu peur de poster cette fic... J'ai pas un très bon style et les libertés scénaristiques sont très nombreuses... Je tenterai de ne pas vous décevoir.  
>Ce premier chapitre ne bouge pas trop, c'est un peu une introduction donc :)<br>Bonne lecture !  
>- <em>Jerry<em>

* * *

><p>There was a boy<br>A very strange echanted boy.  
>They say he wandered very far, very far,<br>Over land and sea.  
>A little shy<br>And sad of eye,  
>But very wise, very wise was he...<p>

Until one day,  
>One lucky day he passed my way,<br>And while we talked of many things  
>Fools and kings,<br>This he said to me:  
>"The greatest thing<br>You'll ever learn  
>Is just to love<br>And be loved  
>In return."<p>

- _Nat King Cole_

* * *

><p><em>1900<em>

Un cabaret. Un bal populaire. Régenté par Mycroft Holmes.

Le royaume des plaisirs nocturnes. Là où les riches et puissants rencontraient les jeunes et belles créatures du bas-fonds.

La plus belle d'entre elles, était celle que j'aimais.

_Le splendide diamant_.

_The man i loved is … dead._

* * *

><p><em>1899<em>

Je suis arrivé à paris un an auparavant. C'était l'été de l'amour, et je ne connaissais encore rien de Holmes et de son manoir des plaisirs.

Je venais tout droit de Londres. Écrivain, j'avais abandonné mes études de médecine, j'avais fuit mon service militaire pour trouver la paix, la liberté ! _  
><em>Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais un rêveur. Un poète de pacotille qui voulais _vivre _pour l'amour, _vivre _pour la beauté. _Vivre_ pour de bon.

Le monde, à cette époque, était le théâtre d'une révolution bohème. A peine avais-je entendu cela, que je m'enfuyais de ma sinistre Londres pour y prendre part. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, ni même pourquoi j'avais si envie d'y aller. J'étais fougueux et j'avais besoin d'être là.

J'arrivais en train à Paris, avec rien dans les poches. Une valise, cette machine à écrire qui m'était si chère, et toute la bonne volonté du monde. Cette ville, ville de l'amour, me semblait être la plus belle du monde. Les gens de tous horizon grouillait dans les rues, tout le monde parlait ce délicieux langage qu'était le français – que j'avais encore du mal à maîtriser.  
>Tout ce que j'avais pu entendre étant enfant sur cette ville, tout semblait si irréel, l'Angleterre ne me manquait même pas.<p>

Je voyais autour de moi de jeunes gens, des étoiles dans leurs yeux, de l'amour dans l'air. tous semblaient épanouis, heureux.  
>Le ciel dégagé, les bâtiments si haut, les bonnes femmes qui criaient à leurs enfants, juste en bas, de remonter immédiatement. Tout à Paris me paraissait parfait. Oh je n'y resterai pas longtemps, peut-être avais-je eu tort d'être si enthousiaste? Mais Paris pour moi c'était signe de libération. C'était ici que je trouverais ce que je cherche.<p>

Le village sur la colline, Montmartre, m'attendais. Mon père m'avait une fois parlé de cette endroit comme étant _un village où règne le vice_. Je n'arrivais pas à croire cette foutaise, je ne le ferai jamais. Il avait plus que tort.

La première fois que je passais l'imposante porte de Montmartre, j'avais la désagréable impression de me faire dévorer par la ville. Comme si tout ce que j'étais en dehors des frontières de ce lieu n'était ici désormais plus rien. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais _eux_. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec la foule de gens extravagants qui passaient, qui partaient, qui venaient, qui _vivaient. _

Je n'avais plus à exister, on le faisait à ma place, ailleurs. Ici dans ce lieu de perdition, on était plus qu'un parmi les autres. On perdait l'usage du temps, on divaguait dans la rue, on se perdait dans nos pensées. On péchait, on s'aimait, on perdait notre identité. Plus rien ne nous arrêtait, nous étions perdus et pourtant c'est ce que tout le monde cherchait.  
>Mais quand <em>on <em>était cette foule, quand _on _en faisait partie, _on _se distinguait. On était tous de la même famille de bâtard. Une portée de chiots mal-aimés dont personnes ne voulait. Tous un peu différents, mais tous réunis par le lieu.  
>Nous étions <em>les enfants de la révolution.<em>  
>j'étais englouti par le rassemblement, à admirer cette agglutinement, à voir un peintre par ci, un musicien par là. Le paradis sur terre. Ils étaient là, <em>mes bohèmes.<em>

J'avais quitté ma belle Londres, pour vivre une vie de misère, pour écrire la vérité ! Pour écrire sur la beauté ! La liberté ! Et par dessus tout … l'amour. Cette _ridicule obsession qui m'habitait_ comme aurait dit le patère.  
>Il n'y avait qu'un problème : je n'avais jamais été <em>amoureux<em>.  
>Toute ces idées se mélangeaient dans ma tête, tout passait si vite, la nuit était déjà presque là, ma clef d'appartement dans la poche, déjà presque ruiné par cette journée.<p>

* * *

><p>(<em>voilà... j'espère franchement que ça vous a plu. Personnellement je trouve ça un peu nul mais une amie m'a demandé de le poster. N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça me ferait plaisir, histoire d'améliorer la fic! Merci d'avoir lu! Je posterai la suite d'ici pas longtemps...)<em>


	2. Ch 2 : La Complainte de la Butte

**CHAPITRE 2 **| **rating T** | **AU Moulin Rouge ! | Sherlock **créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss  
>Le scénario du film a été écrit par Baz Luhrmann<p>

**NOTE : **Been a long time eh. Vraiment désolé ! Une honte même ! J'ai arrêté cette fic à cause de quelques raisons personnelles, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé (encore une fois, je me répète!). Merci poir toutes les reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre le rythme (allez, on essaie deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui et peut être un autre dans la semaine pour pardonner le retard !)  
>Par ailleurs, les titres sont tirés de chansons qui existent (si si), toutes présentes dans Moulin Rouge !, je vous invite à les écouter. (Nature Boy est interprété par David Bowie dans la version du film.)<p>

Merci encore pour l'attente, et surtout _désolé !_  
>- Jerry<p>

* * *

><p><em>La lune, trop bleme,<em>  
><em> pose un diadème <em>  
><em> sur tes cheveux roux. <em>  
><em> La lune, trop rousse, <em>_de gloire éclabousse _  
><em> ton jupon plein de trous.<em>  
><em> La lune, trop pâle, <em>  
><em> caresse l'opale<em>  
><em> de tes yeux blasés. <em>  
><em> Princesse de la rue, (pr<em>  
><em> sois la bienvenue <em>  
><em> dans mon coeur brisé.<em>

_ The stairways up to la butte _  
><em> can make the wretched sigh.<em>  
><em> While windmill wings of the Moulin <em>  
><em> shelter you and I.<em>

_ Ma petite mendigotte, _  
><em> je sens ta menotte <em>  
><em> qui cherche ma main.<em>  
><em> Je sens ta poitrine<em>  
><em> et ta taille fine, <em>  
><em> j'oublie mon chagrin.<em>  
><em> Je sens sous tes lèvres<em>  
><em> une odeur de fièvre,<em>  
><em> de gosse mal nourrie, <em>  
><em> et sous ta caresse, <em>  
><em> je sens une ivresse <em>  
><em> qui m'anéantit. <em>

_ The stairways up to la butte_  
><em> Can make the wretched sigh<em>  
><em> While windmill wings of the Moulin<em>  
><em> Shelter you and I<em>

_ et voilà qu'elle trotte, _  
><em> la lune qui flotte, <em>  
><em> la princesse aussi. <em>

_ lalala..._

_ Mes rêves épanouis. _

_ Les escaliers de la butte_  
><em> sont durs aux miséreux. <em>  
><em> Les ailes du Moulin<em>  
><em> protègent les amoureux.<em>

- Rufus Wainwright

* * *

><p>Que pouvais-je écrire ? Que pouvais-je dire sans que l'on me prenne pour un inconscient !? Que connaissais-je de l'Amour ? Et de la liberté!?<p>

Mais par chance, un toxicomane inconscient traversa le plafond, et atterrit dans mon salon - si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

Il était par terre, dormait comme un enfant, sur des débris du plafond. Par réflexe je levais les yeux vers ce dernier, aperçut trois têtes dépasser, mais la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Un nain déguisé en nonne se présenta devant moi. brun, avec une atroce barbe mal rasé – en fait elle témoignait juste du manque d'attention qu'il portait à son apparence, elle n'était pas gênante mais par habitude j'avais tendance à détester ce genre de liberté pilaire.

« Trrès – il roulait les r d'une façon très exotique – heurrreux de vous rrrencontrrrer ! Je me présente. il tourna le parapluie – ou sa canne, ma mémoire me joue des tours, et continua de plus belle, Toulouse Philip Anderson de Scotland Ya(il accentuait tellement cette voyelle qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait se mettre à chanter)rrd. Désolé pour tout ceci, nous étions en train de répéter une pièce ! » Il se dirigeait vers le toxicomane qui gisait au sol et moi j'arrivais à peine à m'en remettre. Mon Dieu une pièce !

« Une pièce, je m'écriais ébahi. »

« Une pièce. m'assurai Anderson. Quelque chose de très moderne appelé, _Spectaculaire, Spectaculaire. _Et l'histoire se passe en Suisse ! Malheureusement le toxicomane inconscient souffrait d'une maladie appelée narcolepsie : en fait il va bien puis soudain – il imita le bruit du ronflement, il devient inconscient. Toulouse s'arrêta pour rire. »  
>Une bouteille s'écrasa au sol, avec un bruit d'éclat. En haut, trois voyeurs – ce que j'avais vu au plafond, aux habits extravagants venaient s'inquiéter de leurs amis.<p>

« Alors !? Comment va t-il ? Génial ! Le Toxico est encore inconscient ! La pièce ne sera jamais prête pour le financier demain.  
>- Elle a raison Toulouse ! Il faut encore que je finisse la musique !<p>

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous trouverons quelqu'un qui le remplacera. Toulouse levait les yeux avec son grand sourire, il essayait de charmer cette furie qui commençait à rougir tellement l'impatience lui montait à la tête.

- Où va-t-on trouver quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle d'un jeune homme sensible, peintre et poète et helvète ? S'écria Audrey. »  
>Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je remplaçais le toxicomane inconscient.<p>

Leur appartement était somptueux, des décors installés de partout, des objets farfelus, bizarre, grotesque, des tenues de spectacles et surtout ces charmantes gens qui était l'exact représentation que j'avais du monde des bohèmes. Oh j'étais aux anges, seule Audrey, qu'on appelait parfois Donovan, qui criait à longueur de temps, empêchait la troupe d'être heureuse. Du moins pendant le peu de temps où elle resta sur les lieux.

Elle m'installa en haut du décor, une montagne avec une chute d'eau, qu'elle avait appelé avec l'adjointe aux décors (Gregory je crois bien) « Les chutes de Reichenbach » - Toulouse disait juste « la jolie montagne », pendant que ce dernier chantait tout en sautant dans tout les sens avec son ridicule – mais non moins charmant – costume. Molly – la musicienne – jouait une drôle de musique avec un instrument dont je venait tout juste de connaître l'existence. Il manquait quelque chose à cela, Audrey s'énervait et j'avais la terrible envie de chanter quelque chose, de laisser le poète en moi s'écrier tout l'amour qui brulait en lui, ce tintamarre m'insupportait parce qu'il me rappelait les bruits des usines londonniennes, les voitures et les vieux qui grognent, toute cette colère qui bouillonnait en moi. Tout explosait dans l'appartement, Donovan hurla :

« Assez, assez ! Cette espèce de bourdonnement insupportable asphyxie mon texte ! Et si tu essayais juste de jouer un léger fond de piano ? »

Il y avait des … _différences artistiques _entre le texte d'Audrey, et le piano de Molly.

« Mais jamais une nonne ne parlerai ainsi d'une colline ! Criait Greg.

- et si … _une colline se vivifie en entonnant le déchant_ ? demanda timidement Molly.  
>Toulouse s'excita et rajouta :<br>- Les collines claque et craque … »  
>Lestrade reprit le dessus, puis Molly, puis Audrey. L'envie pressante que je venais d'évoquer étouffait en moi, elle avait besoin de sortir. Libérer mes beaux bohèmes de cet enfer de bruit, essayer de les guider, d'être l'un des leurs. Il criait plus fort, plus fort ! Je n'en pouvais plus. Même Le toxicomane se réveilla pour dire quelque chose<p>

« Les collines sont l'incarnation de la symphonie mélodique ! »

Puis il se rendormit. Ils se regardèrent tous. Ce fut un non général – la première fois qu'ils étaient d'accord.

Je bouillonnait de rejoindre leur intense débat, j'essayais de dire quelques chose. _Les collines …_ personne n'écoutait, trop occupés. _Les collines !... _toujours personne, je poussais des grands signes vers mes camarades, mais ils hurlaient les uns entre eux, j'essayais de leur communiquer mais... rien. Je devais y aller.

« _The hills are alive with the sounds of music... »_ Mon anglais – ou mon chant – les fit taire. Ils me regardèrent, stupéfaits. Qu'avais-je fait ? Était-ce bon ?

Le toxicomane se re-reveilla et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et lourd vers moi tout en récitant mon début de texte :

« Les collines résonnent aux sons de la m_ou_sique... C'est excellent ! Il s'écria. »

_Ouf_, j'étais si heureux, tout le monde semblait ravis. Greg répéta, puis Anderson, suivi Molly. Tous, sauf Audrey.

« ça colle parfaitement ! dit Molly

- _With songs they have sung... For a thousand year._

Ils étaient tous étonnés.  
>- merveilleux ... extraordiminale ! répondit Anderson, il se tourna vers Audrey. Vous devriez écrire le spectacle tous les deux !<p>

- Ai-je bien compris ? demanda t-elle, en colère. »

Mais elle n'était pas prête pour entendre Toulouse lui suggérer de travailler avec moi. Et c'est avec un grand « JAMAIS » qu'elle nous quitta.

* * *

><p><em>La suite très bientôt, promis cette fois !<em>


	3. Ch 3 : Children of the Revolution

**CHAPITRE 3** | **rating T** | **AU Moulin Rouge ! | Sherlock **créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss  
>Le scénario du film a été écrit par Baz Luhrmann<p>

**NOTE : **PFIOU je ne compte plus les semaines de retard ! Je ne vous promets plus rien, sinon d'updater, je vous jure que je finirai cette fic ! Un chapitre, j'ai essayé d'en faire un peu long (mais j'ai du mal à juger s'il est plus long que les autres...) en espérant que _la révélation du personnage de Satine _vous fasse plaisir ! Enjoy, désolée du retard et pour les fautes

Merci d'avance pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

- **Jerry **

* * *

><p>Yeah!<p>

Well you can bump and grind  
>If it's good for your mind<br>Well you can twist and shout  
>Let it all hang out<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>But you won't fool the children of the revolution<br>No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
>No no no<p>

Well you can tear a plane  
>In the falling rain<br>I drive a Rolls Royce  
>'Cos its good for my voice<p>

_[Chorus]_

Yeah!

But you won't fool the children of the revolution  
>No you won't fool the children of the revolution<br>No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
>No you won't fool the children of the revolution<br>No way!

- **Marc Bolan**

* * *

><p>Mon nouveau travail était une chose, le fait que je comprenne parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient en était une autre. Avec le recule, je me rendais compte que la magie de Montmartre avait eut en si peu de temps un effet sur moi. Depuis l'entrée fracassante de la compagnie, toutes les paroles, aussi farfelues étaient, qu'avait prononcés mes camarades étaient étonnement compréhensible et le français me paraissait désormais presque familier. Il en était de même pour mon anglais typique, qui ne semblait même pas les choquer.<br>Je pense honnêtement que ce fut en partie cela qui me fit tomber instantanément amoureux de Paris. Le fait qu'un étranger qui ne parle pas un mot de français soit si bien accueilli... mais quel miracle, où pouvait-on voir ça ? Peut être avais-je tort – oh oui, et ne réjouissons pas trop vite, peut-être était-ce moi, jeune poète un peu trop insouciant qui ne voyait que ce qui me plaisait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais l'anglais le plus chanceux de Montmartre – et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

En fait, je réfléchis encore, et j'ajoute des paragraphes mais ça me démange vraiment ! Tout ce qu'ils disaient ne sonnait vraiment pas comme du français. Non... Nous avions notre propre langage. Ah ! Montmartre la magnifique est si complexe. Ce problème de dialecte tenait du miracle ! Oui, Montmartre, incluant ses merveilleux bambins, était un miracle.

Si je me souviens bien, après les mésaventures précédemment contées, nous fêtâmes le départ d'Audrey. Ils étaient content que cette harpie soit partie – moi aussi je dois l'avouer, ils avaient de la sympathie pour elle – pas moi – mais son comportement tyrannique les affectaient beaucoup, ils étaient très restreints artistiquement parlant, ça allait à l'encontre de cette soif de liberté qu'ils possédaient, et je les comprenais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Anderson brandit une bouteille et s'exclama aussitôt :

« Santé! Tu viens de trouver un emploi à Paris !

- Toulouse ! Mycroft ne sera jamais d'accord ! suggéra alors Molly, inquiète. Elle se tourna vers moi et continua, Ne le prend pas mal mais … est-ce-que tu as déjà fait ça auparavant ?

Je devais leur avouer, mais le toxicomane ne me laissa même pas ouvrir la bouche. Il se jeta vers moi et s'écria : « Ce garçon a du talent ! ». Il colla malencontreusement sa main sur mon entrejambe et ajouta « Ça je le sens ! » il appuya sa main un peu plus fort. je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri aigu, témoin évident de ma surprise . Il enleva sa main assez rapidement. Il avait compris. Il ajouta, gêné tout comme je l'étais : « ne vous faites pas d'idée... j'adore le _talent._ ».

Puis Toulouse, qui ignora cette belle _ode au talent_, répéta les paroles « _The hills are alive with the sounds of music... _» son accent rendait la chose d'autant plus belle. J'aimais bien la façon dont il prononcé les « z ». Il zozotait légèrement et son accent français était à mourir de rire.

« Tu vois avec John la révolution des bohème aura le spectacle qu'elle attend depuis toujours ! Pleurnichait Anderson, en regroupant ses précieux amis.  
>- Comment va-t-on convaincre Mycroft !? » demanda Molly, elle semblait perdue.<p>

Toulouse avait un plan. « _James _». J'allais devoir emprunter le plus bel habit du toxicomane puis me faire passer pour un célèbre écrivain anglais. _James _-qui était-il ? Je n'en avait pas la moindre idée - adorerai ma poésie moderne et il persuaderait Mycroft de me laisser écrire _Spectaculaire Spectaculaire. _L'ennui c'est que j'entendais sans cesse la voix de mon père « Tu vas gaspiller ta vie entière au moulin rouge ! Avec ces putains de bas étage ! ».

« Non Toulouse ! Je ne peux pas écrire le spectacle du Moulin Rouge ! M'écriai-je, hors de moi.

Toutes ces émotions qui me déchirait. Mais enfin, que pouvais-je bien faire ici ! Je n'étais qu'un mécréant, et père avait bien raison de m'interdire ce voyage à Londres. Ce fut mes pensées exactes à ce moment précis. Je ne cache pas qu'elles furent brèves et que mes charmants compagnons me résignèrent à avoir un point de vue disons plus positif quant à mon futur.

- Pourquoi donc ! Hurla Toulouse, effondré et se jetant sur moi tandis que je tentais de fuir  
>- Heu... balbutiai-je, je … j'ignore si j'ai l'esprit d'un bohème authentique tel que vous !<p>

L'assemblée fit un bond. « Quoi !? ». Et là mes quatre camarades enchaînèrent :

- As-tu foi en la beauté ? commença le nain  
>- Oui ! m'exclamai-je, bien sûr que je l'avais.<p>

- Foi en la liberté ? continua avec passion le narcoleptique  
>- Oui !<br>- En la vérité ? demanda, plus calmement cependant, Molly.  
>- Oui ! Oui, je …<br>- En l'amour ? conclut Greg.  
>- L'amour ? je m'arrêtais un instant parce que je devais réfléchir, c'était quelque chose d'impossible que je recherchais à tout prix, J'éprouve une foi absolue en l'amour ! L'amour c'est de l'oxygène ! L'amour respire toute la beauté du monde ! L'amour ça ne nous apporte que du bonheur ! Tout ce qui compte <em>c'est<em> l'amour ! »  
>Quel idiot j'étais ! Je projetais ici tout mes fantasmes, mes attentes. Mon rêve de gosse, pourquoi j'étais là. Et à ma grande surprise, mes spectateurs, mes auditeurs étaient tout ému et Anderson me dit alors, tout en séchant une larme qui me semblait peut être un peu exagérée :<p>

- Tu vois John, nous n'avions pas tort ! Tu es la voix des enfants de la révolution ! Oh ! Je tends mon verre à notre écrivain anglais de génie !  
>- Oh que je l'aime ! Il est parfait ! » s'écria le narcoleptique.<br>Le monde s'agita autour de moi, Toulouse brandit son verre vers les cieux, plein d'un liquide verdâtre qui rendait mes autres compagnons de jeux fous, et qui les faisaient remuer dans tout les sens. En un rien de temps, tous avaient attrapés un verre, et ils eurent même la bonté de m'en apporter un. C'était décidément un plan parfait ! Je devais auditionner pour James, et qui plus est, j'allais boire mon premier verre d'absinthe. Et en charmante compagnie ! 

_There was a boy_

Et la soirée, au moment même où je trempais mes lèvres dans ce breuvage magique, devint magique. Tout devint extraordinaire, une fée verte ! Celle sur la bouteille, « Irène ».

« _Je suis la petite fée verte ! _» Elle s'envolait, laissant derrière elle une traînée de paillettes. Elle était charmante, je devais l'admettre. Portant des habits plus que suggestifs et une cravache.  
>Je ne me rendais pas compte ici que je fantasmais sur l'égérie d'une marque d'alcool. J'étais ivre, mais les quatre autres l'étaient tout autant, et fantasmais aussi sur cette fée qui se dandinais devant nous, ordonnant de chanter avec elle tandis qu'elle dansait de plus belle.<p>

_THE HILLS ARE ALIVE …_

Et en rien de temps, nous étions sur le toit, nous étions ridicule à danser comme des idiots, on s'amusait et c'était ça l'important. une bande de fous en train de chanter à tue-tête sans nous rendre compte qu'avec un pas de plus, nous serions quelques mètres plus bas, et j'épargnerai le reste.  
>Je sentais en moi couler le sang d'un <em>enfant de la révolution.<em> J'étais l'un des leurs, j'avais rejoint cette famille en un rien de temps, et en un rien de temps je me sentais ici mieux qu'à Londres. Que pouvais-je faire maintenant? J'avais une addiction pour cette ville, une addiction pour ses gens, et l'amour serait la prochaine addiction que je connaitrais c'était décidé. Je n'allais pas être déçu.

Et alors,, nous sommes partis au Moulin Rouge où je devais présenter ma poésie à James.

_Et quelle nuit ce fut._

* * *

><p><em> Vous excuserez les fautes je l'espère ! Il était tard quand j'ai fini !<br>Fiou! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous avez apprécié - ou non - ce chapitre ou même la fic en intégralité, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
><em>

_Bonne soirée/journée/whatever!_


	4. Ch 4 : Sweet Thing

**CHAPITRE 4** | **rating T** | **AU Moulin Rouge ! | Sherlock **créée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss  
>Le scénario du film a été écrit par Baz Luhrmann<p>

**NOTE : **encore une fois, me voilà avec environ 3 ans de retard (que voulez vous je prend le rythme de Moffat et Gatiss!)

J'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible, j'espère que celui ci quant à lui vous plaira !  
>Merci pour les reviews ça fait très plaisir ! À la revoyure ~<p>

- **Jerry **

Ps : les chansons viennent de Diamond Dogs (j'ai pas pu m'empêcher...)

* * *

><p><em>It's safe in the city to love in a doorway<em>  
><em>To strangle some screams from the dawn<em>  
><em>And isn't it me, putting pain in a stranger?<em>  
><em>Like a portrait in flesh, who trails on a leash<em>  
><em>Will you see that I'm scared and I'm lonely?<em>  
><em>So I'll break up my room, and yawn and I<em>  
><em>Run to the centre of things<em>  
><em>Where the knowing one says:<em>

_"Boys, Boys, its a sweet thing_  
><em>Boys, Boys, its a sweet thing, sweet thing<em>  
><em>If you want it, Boys, get it here, then<em>  
><em>'For hope, Boys, is a cheap thing, cheap thing"<em>

_I'm glad that you're older than me_  
><em>Makes me feel important and free<em>  
><em>Does that make you smile, isn't that me?<em>  
><em>I'm in your way, and I'll steal every moment<em>  
><em>If this trade is a curse, then I'll bless you<em>  
><em>And turn to the crossroads of Hamburgers, and<em>

_"Boys, Boys, its a sweet thing_  
><em>Boys, Boys, its a sweet thing, sweet thing<em>  
><em>If you want it, Boys, get it here, then<em>  
><em>'For hope, Boys, is a cheap thing, cheap thing"<em>

Titubant sur les rues pavées de Montmartre, ivres morts, nous marchions aux côtés d'étrangers aux grand titres. Tous bien habillés, élégant, mais tous trop pareil. Une barbe bien taillée qui ne se limitait presque qu'à une élégante moustache qui croisait les courbes grossières de leurs visages vieillissant. Aucun bohème en vue, seulement de vieux esprits fermés venus ici histoire de se délivrer pour une soirée. Celui qui attira mon attention – en fait puisque Anderson me le désigna vivement et que vu les cris qu'il poussa nous dûmes nous cacher pour éviter son regard, était un bel homme, plus grand que les autres, au regard vif et plein de jugement, hautain son attitude me déplaisait, mais il allait hélas jouer un rôle essentiel dans notre glorieuse mascarade.

« Le voicccci – son accent était vraiment comique - ! Notre duc est là » avait-il crié, juste avant que le toxicomane ne l'entraîne en arrière pour le faire taire. Toulouse était un personnage plus qu'original sobre, et ivre rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Moi oui, on pouvait m'arrêter, et si j'avais pu, je me serais enfui depuis longtemps. Je n'avais l'air de rien dans mon stupide costume froissé, beaucoup trop grand. Anderson retroussa mes manches lorsque, pour la énième fois cette soirée, je me plaignais de la largeur du costume – je n'étais en effet pas du même gabarit que mon ami le narcoleptique - , et me gratifia d'un large sourire en me dévoilant ses grandes dents. Il était soul mais l'intention y était, je lui rendais son sourire, et tandis qu'il se retournait, je retroussais les manches qui me donnaient un air ridicule.

Et donc, pendant que je grognais encore par rapport à mon habit un peu trop _indigne,_ mon côté acariâtre ressortait et avec le recul je dois avouer que j'ai honte, l'entrée titanesque de l'enseigne se dévoiler à nous. Mes autres amis étaient des habitués, mais pour ma part c'est la première fois que je posais les yeux sur cette merveille.

Si ma vision était troublée et trompée par les quelques verres - dont j'avais perdu le comptes encore quelques minutes auparavant, je pouvais déceler le simple _beau _du _grandiose_. Rayonnant de tout côté, brillant et plus étincelant encore que les étoiles qui dansaient dans les cieux j'étais aux portes du paradis à atteindre mon ange, mon doux protecteur pour qu'il m'emporte avec un tendre baiser au septième ciel. Je divaguais. L'alcool faisait toujours effet et faussait mes sens. L'éléphant géant de métal, qui se tenait dans la cour me fit au premier abord assez peur. Philip s'empressa de me dire quelque chose à l'oreille tandis que les autres spectateurs pénétraient l'enceinte.

« C'est ici que tu retrouveras le _sparkling diamond _ - son essai à l'anglais me toucha, allez ! Dépêchons avant que Mycroft ne nous vois. »

Anderson et Mycroft, d'après ce que m'avais dit Molly, ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu. Pas du tout les mêmes tempérament, et le fait que Toulouse soit quelque peu … encombrant et _turbulent_ (ça restait gentil). Il n'y avait que Greg pour calmer ces deux là, mais Mycroft défendait la troupe de venir de peur que Philip manigance encore quelque chose pour monter son spectacle.  
>Ses craintes étaient justifiées.<p>

Échappant au regard acéré du gorille qui surveillait l'entrée, nous arrivâmes, sain et sauf, au moment même de l'ouverture dans une immense salle rouge, la deuxième entrée.

« Inoffensive ! Ces deux braves ne nous embêterons pas, allez ! On se dépêche ! » nous murmura Anderson.

Je m'extasiais devant les velours d'un rouge intense et les lumières tamisées qui faisait de cet endroit un temple de la volupté et de la sensualité. Perdant tout mes sens, j'entrais finalement, exquis, conquis, dans ma loge où m'attendait encore Anderson, qui s'était mystérieusement déplacé à une vitesse folle.

J'avais du mal à m'avancer vers lui, j'étais comme … hypnotisé par le spectacle. Mycroft Holmes et ses danseuses lubriques qu'on surnommait … Les _Diamond Dogs._

_I'll make you a deal, like any other candidate  
>We'll pretend we're walking home for your future's at stake<br>My set is amazing, it even smells like a street  
>There's a bar at the end where I can meet you and your friend<br>Someone scrawled on the walls "I smell the blood of Les Tricoteuses"  
>Who wrote up scandals in other bars<em>

_I'm having so much fun with the poisonous people_  
><em>Spreading rumors and lies and stories they made up<em>  
><em>Some make you sing and some make you scream<em>  
><em>One makes you wish that you'd never been seen<em>  
><em>But there's a shop on the corner that's selling papier mache<em>  
><em>Making bullet-proof faces; Charlie Manson, Cassius Clay<em>  
><em>"If you want it, Boys, get it here, then"<em>

_So you scream out of line:_  
><em>"I want you! I need you! Anyone out there? Any time?"<em>  
><em>Tres butch little number whines "Hey dirty, I want you<em>  
><em>When it's good, it's really good, and when it's bad I go to pieces"<em>  
><em>If you want it, Boys, get it here, then<em>

_Well, on the street where you live I could not hold up my head_  
><em>For I gave all I have in another bed<em>  
><em>On another floor, in the back of a car<em>  
><em>In the cellar of a church with the door ajar<em>  
><em>Well, I guess we must be looking for a different kind<em>  
><em>But we can't stop trying 'til we break up our minds<em>  
><em>'Til the sun drips blood on the seedy young knights<em>  
><em>Who press you on the ground while shaking in fright<em>  
><em>I guess we could cruise down one more time<em>  
><em>With you by my side, it should be fine<em>  
><em>We'll buy some drugs and watch a band<em>  
><em>Then jump in the river holding hands<em>

Elles dansaient autour de moi, leurs partenaires s'accrochaient brusquement à leur larges hanches, certaines d'entre elles n'étaient des _certaines _que pour une nuit mais les hommes au cœur fermé s'en moquait tant ils les désiraient. Les baisers volaient de tout côtés, des mains baladeuses, des rires effrénés, des seins découverts puis. Plus rien. Mycroft entrait donc en scène. Ses filles le rejoignirent, formant de long rang de danseuse impudique qui agitait grossièrement leurs lourdes jambes qui virevoltaient et excitaient la foule. Elles dévoilaient leur belle lingerie, les mains se plongeaient sous les épaisses jupes qui tournaient, se jetaient dans tout les sens. Mycroft fit un signe et les femmes s'éparpillèrent dans la salle, rejoignant leur jules d'une nuit, d'une danse, dansant frivolement et sans gênes. Désirées par les hommes elle se jetaient dans les bras, dansaient frénétiquement au rythme de la musique. Cette folie ambiante, cette démence générale me fascinait, c'était un spectacle incroyable, jouissif.

Et alors là, de nouveau, Mycroft demanda le silence. Cette fois ci, même si je ne l'avais pas mentionné la première fois, je pu mieux apercevoir son visage . Dur et sévère, il s'adoucit cependant lorsque, quand toute la salle s'arrêta, il prononça ces quelques mots :

« Le french cancan. »

Là son visage se courba, ses lèvres dévoilèrent ses dents et ses yeux son avarice.

Et là mon esprit m'empêcha de comprendre ce qui se passait ici même dans la salle. Des hommes et des femmes qui se dandinaient, des formes qui se mélangeait et Philip qui essayait d'attirer mon attention pour que je le rejoigne. Tout était flou et l'ultime verre d'absinthe que la troupe me proposa m'achevât.

« Mission accomplie ! Nous avons réussi à éviter Holmes ! » s'écria joyeusement Toulouse. J'acquiesçais faiblement, emporté par ce torrent d'alcool qui circulait dans mes veines.

Et pour la troisième fois dans la même soirée, le vacarme stoppa brutalement. Mycroft n'avait rien dit, il avait disparu. Les lumières devinrent plus faible et il me sembla à ce moment que des choses tombèrent du ciel. Brillant comme des diamants.

Je relevais la tête, ignorant le silence générale qui me paraissait assourdissant à cause de la liqueur, et à ce moment Anderson s'avança vers moi et me dit plein d'admiration :

« C'est lui... le splendide diamant ! »

_"If you want it, boys, get it here, then_  
><em>For hope, boys, is a cheap thing, cheap thing"<em>

_Is it nice in your snow storm, freezing your brain?_  
><em>Do you think that your face looks the same?<em>  
><em>Then let it be, it's all I ever wanted<em>  
><em>It's a street with a deal, it's got taste<em>  
><em>It's got claws, it's got me, it's got you ...<em>

_ - _**David Bowie  
><strong>


End file.
